Computer security is an important issue, and its importance increases as interconnectivity between computing devices increases. In one example of a traditional security architecture, an antivirus or antimalware agent periodically scans a computer hard drive to determine whether there are executable objects installed on the machine that match the profiles of one or more malicious objects. A user may also manually install updates for executable objects as they become available, or a security administrator may “push” out updates as they become available.
In this example architecture, executable objects may be controlled by a “whitelist” or “blacklist.” Executable objects on a “whitelist” are allowed to run uninhibited, while executable objects on a “blacklist” are completely blocked.